Rei Furuya
|image = Infobox - Rei Furuya.jpg |english name = Bourbon (Codename) |japanese name = 降谷 零 (Real Name) 安室 透 (Alias) バーボン (Codename) |romanized name= Rei Furuya (Real Name) Tōru Amuro (Alias) Bābon (Codename) |other names = Zero |age = 29 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♂ Male |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = NPA Agent Karasuma Group Member Café Poirot Employee |nationality = Japanese (Unconfirmed) |relatives = Unknown |manga debut = Chapter 793 |anime debut = Episode 667 |keyhole number = Volume 76 |chapters = 71 |episodes = 43 |movies = 2 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 10 |closings = 2 |japanese va = Toru Furuya |english va = Unknown |drama actor = Unknown }} , an undecover NPA Agent who is also known by his alias and by his Karasuma Group Codename , is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Most of Rei's Early Life in unknown before becoming a NPA Agent He was born in Japan and one of his parents was Foreigner making him Half Japanese Because of this He was bullied because of it Appearance Rei is tall dark skin man but is lighter then Heiji and dyed blond hair he was stated to be very handsome by Sonoko and Ayumi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Personality Rei seem to be cheerful person He is also very generous as He bringing a plate of sandwiches for the detective agency bought with his money. He remain calm and cool in most situation Rei is somewhat a cool type of person however he is quite expressive and doesn't hide his emotions which lead Kogoro calling him a effeminate Rei has much darker side of himself where he is very manipulative as he trick other in providing him information or had them to perform certain actions to gain new information He often used psychological traps and catching his enemies off guard and he can sometime can be extremely cruel when pursuing goals as he was planning running over a elementary school teacher to lure the FBI and allowing a suspect to destroy his evidence in order to test Kogoro. Gin stated that Bourbon has a secretive personality like Vermouth and that no one can guess what he is up to or what he is doing. Vodka mention Bourbon greatly hated Shuichi Akai much more then Gin and Bourbon believe that he was the only one capable killing Akai and He believed that Akai has killed his fellow undercover agent Scotch Abilities Detective Skills and Intelligence Rei is skilled Detective and a skilled Information gatherer where Rena Mizunashi regard him as a threatening member of the Black Organization with keen insight. Physical Abilities Driving Canon Plot Overview Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies Trivia *Bourbon is a type of American Whiskey, a barrel-aged Distilled Spirit made primarily from Corn. *Rei Furuya's Alias Given Name "Tooru" (透) and Real Family Name "Furuya" (降谷) comes from his Voice Actor Tohru Furuya (古谷 徹, Furuya Tōru). **Rei Furuya's Alias Family Name "Amuro" (安室) comes from the Fictional Character Amuro Ray from the manga and anime franchise Mobile Suit Gundam. *Rei Furuya's Vehicle is a White Mazda RX-7, the same Car Model as Miwako Sato. **The RX-7 is a reference to the White Gundam that the Fictional Character Character Amuro Ray piloted, the RX-78-2. *Rei Furuya's Rival is Shuichi Akai, who is also named after the Fictional Character Char Aznable from the manga and anime franchise Mobile Suit Gundam. *Rei Furuya's Voice Actor, Tohru Furuya, was the former husband of Vermouth's Voice Actress, Mami Koyama. *Rei Furuya is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Café Poirot Employees Category:Karasuma Group Members Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Martial Arts Practitioners Category:NPA Agents